Talk:Fire Emblem Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
FE10: Black Knight "Horseman" was most likely just a mis-translation of "rider" in japanese. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 00:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) FE7: Florina Isn't it stated in FE7 that Florina was looking for Lyn? I'm not 100% sure however. MrKiryu 22:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) FE6/7: Roland and Durbans I'm rather confused... is it ever mentioned how, even though Durbans founded the Western Isle and Roland became the first Marquess of Ostia, Durbans's descendants became the rulers of Ostia while Roland's were leading Pherae as of Rekka no Ken? Brawlingwolf 03:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hector is not Durbans' descendant. Both Hector and Eliwood are descended from Roland.--Otherarrow 10:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, oookay. Then I need to stop listening to a friend of mine... thank you. Brawlingwolf 14:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fuin no Tsurugi: Garret and Lilina This belongs as a goof because that is what a goof is: a mistake or error. Why do you keep reverting it? --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I noticed that that was a translation error when reading the script. Sorry about that. I removed your comment because it was inappropriate. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I am legitimately curious. Was that just an error in the fan translation, or was the original game like that and the fan translation didn't fix it because it was just translating the game, not fixing its flaws? Also, anony, watch your language, and try to come up with better arguments than "You are just a n--". That contributes nothing.--Otherarrow 01:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :It was a translation error from one patch; I did not realize that was what he meant at first. Basically, you are only going to find this error on one or two translation patches. --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors There are two plot holes mentioned here (it literally says "two plotholes", but I do not know what they mean. Can someone please rewrite them on this article? --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:02, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Awakening section (Language Option) Isn't the part about the voice language option that switches to Japanese that cause a glitch to speak English during in the cutscene is kinda too irrelevant for the Goofs section since this page is about for the story's and in-game description's mistakes (like such as Bernard's, Gangrel's in-game description have "Former King" in Chapter 9, etc.)?[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]] 05:41, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Fire Emblem Awakening Children / Time Skip Was it ever clearly explained what the children were doing during the two-year time skip? If not, that may be a good addition. 23:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Glaceon10 :It's not really plot important. We don't even know what time each one arrived since we only know that Lucina appeared during chapter 1 and Laurent appeared around 3 years before the prologue.—Nauibotics (talk) 00:09, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Manakete Morgan Okay, so as not to provoke edit warring, I think the issue here should be discussed. Morgan being a manakete while Nah is supposedly meant to be unique, is an oversight on the developers part, or to put it another way, a goof. The most recent edit saying Female Morgan is the youngest child just adds to the plot hole. Morgan is clearly biologically more developed than Nah. Now normally, because Nah is a manakete, this wouldn't pose a problem with the idea that Morgan is still younger in terms of years. But if Morgan is a manakete too, then she's playing by the same rules as Nah, and thus the one who looks older, is older. Now with all that being said, it's a completely moot point since they're time travelers and who came first isn't the issue. The issue is that Tiki quite clearly says Nah is unprecedented and ''unique, completely ignoring her own daughter or Nah's potential sibling. This is incontrovertibly a mistake and cannot be rectified if Nowi or Tiki is Morgan's mother. It's no different to Morgan remembering the future if he's Lucina's brother, supports written in mass without properly taking into account the multitude of contexts in which they can take place. Oni Link 14:54, May 26, 2018 (UTC) : I'm also thinking that justification doesn't explain anything, so I have re-added it. Emperor Hardin (talk) 00:14, May 29, 2018 (UTC)